socs and greasers
by sergeant peace
Summary: he's a good for nothing greaser, she's a pampered soc, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Rain pelted down to the earth unrelentingly, soaking anything unlucky enough to be out, four friends ran to the safety of a bar and quickly shook themselves down, "damn," one muttered, "never really stops raining does it?"

"Not really Dil," another said, "not during spring."

"Thanks for explaining that Z." Dil muttered, 'Now lets get a drink."

Z nodded, and followed him, the other two following. "How's it been Dil?"

"Pretty good," he said, "Cynthia left a few days ago."

"Man that sucks," Z said, "she'll be back."

"I doubt it," someone said, "you aren't exactly the best looking guy."

Dil looked around, "who said that!" he growled.

The guy at the end of the bar held his hand up, his hat covering his face, "I did," he said.

Dil walked over, "who are you to say shit to me."

Z walked over, "Dil calm down," Z said.

The guy stood up, "what are you going to do about it kid?" he asked.

Dil growled and ran at him, aiming a punch at him.

The guy ducked, his hat getting knocked off.

"Fight like a man!" Dil shouted, and then realized who it is, "no way…" he muttered, "Tommy!"

Tommy sat up and looked at his brother, "hey Dil, now what's a sophomore doing in a bar?"

"When did you get out of the slammer?" Z asked.

"Today, they realized that when I was tried, they tried me as an adult, which they're not allowed to do, so I got a slap on the wrist." Tommy said,

"That's awesome!" Dil shouted, "Miguel! A round of scotch for everyone."

Everyone in the bar cheered.

Tommy took the drink, "you still in school Dil?" he asked.

"Yeah not much good it's doing. The soc's don't exactly make it easy for us."

Tommy pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth; he pulled out his lighter and lit the end, taking a deep drag, "Soc's always do that shit," tommy said, "can't let them get you down."

He nodded, "so you gonna chill with us?" Dil asked, "we were planning on partying all night."

"Na man, I just came to get a drink, I've had it so I'm going back to my apartment as soon as I'm finished with this cigarette." He took another drag.

He nodded, "I understand."

The door opened up and two well dressed guys walked in,

Dil looked over at them, "aw shit." He muttered.

The two walked over to the bar, "I'll take a bourbon." One said, then he looked over, 'Dil," he said turning to him, "what's a greaser doing in a bar, you don't got any money t buy drinks."

"Phil Deville, what's a soc doing on this side of the tracks," Dil growled.

"Getting a drink," he said, "you know I saw your girlfriend today, she offered me about ten dollars to have a good time, but that's way too much for her.'

Dil clenched his fist.

"Don't do it Dil," tommy said, "he's just trying o get to you.

Dil took a deep breath.

"Tommy," Phil said, "how's that whore mother of yours doing?"

Tommy glared at him, "hey Phil," he said, "Do you see this glass of scotch?"

Phil walked over to tommy, "Yeah? So?"

Tommy slammed the glass into Phil's face then kicked him back.

"You son of a bitch!" Phil shouted standing up, glass in the side of his face.

Tommy pulled out his switchblade, "wanna keep going?" he asked.

Phil looked around, and everyone was on their feet, all of them glaring at Phil.

"Phil," the guy beside him said, "lets get out of here."

"Fine Chuckie," he growled, 'this isn't over," he said point at Tommy, and with that they left.

Everyone sat back down, Dil looked at his brother, "I thought it wasn't worth it?" he asked.

"Worth it for me, he'd press charges against you," tommy said putting out his cigarette, "I'll see you later Dil, tell ma I said hi." And with that he walked out.

"So that was your brother," one of the guy's said, "dudes' killer.

Dil nodded, "yeah Sean, he was the toughest guy I knew growing up." He said, "It's good to see him back…"

* * *

Tommy walked into his apartment building, he went to his door and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open, he looked around and turned on the lights, seeing two people on the couch making out, "oh come on!" he said, "Kimi, what the hell are you doing in my apartment."

Kimi sat up quickly, covering her chest, "oh hey tommy…" she said, "your out early."

"Yeah no shit, now why are you in my apartment…and is that Suzie?"

"Yeah…" Kimi said picking up her shirt and putting it on, "you knew we were going out…"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to come to my apartment to make out."

"I couldn't go anywhere else! My mom kicked me out of the apartment."

Tommy sighed, holding his head, "Just what I need on my first day back," he muttered, "my ex girlfriend making out with her girlfriend."

"Sorry Tommy," Suzie said sitting up and fixing her shirt, "we wouldn't have done this if we had known you were coming home."

"Actually I still would have done it." Kimi muttered.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't have time for this, I gotta work tomorrow." He started walking to his room; "don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Come on Tom!" Kimi said, "let us stay," she gave him his best puppy dog look.

Tommy looked at her and sighed, "one week tops," he said, and going into his room as Kimi and Suzie cheered, he slammed the door behind him and looked around his room, it was more or less the same when he had first left it two years ago, clothes strewn around the room, a few posters on the wall, with pictures of a few of his friends dotted around the room, he walked up to one that showed him and Kimi kissing in front of the school, he took it off the wall and ripped it, then took off his shirt, showing scars crisscrossing on his back, and a tattoo on his right arm, he laid down and looked at the wall, "one hell of a time to come back." He muttered.

**In the morning**

Tommy woke up and looked at the clock, "9:20, time to get up," he muttered and got out of bed, he grabbed a white shirt and put it on. Then picked up his leather jacket and walked out of his room, he looked around and saw Suzie and Kimi asleep on the pull out couch, a blanket covering them both, Tommy looked at the ground and saw their clothes scattered on the floor, "I hope I don't come home to this." He muttered walking out,

Z was leaning on the rail outside, Tommy walked over, "what are you doing here?"

"Just chillin,' he said, "it's Saturday so I don't have to go to school, what about you?"

"Gotta get to work," he said, 'part of my probation is I gotta work."

Z nodded, "I'll walk with ya," he said standing up straight and walking with Tommy, "so you hear from any of the others?" he asked.

"I saw Kimi and Suzie last night," he said, 'they were making out on my couch."

Z laughed, "damn man that must suck, seeing you're ex girlfriend with a girl."

"I don't want to be reminded," he said.

"Oh yeah…so let me ask…how does it feel to know that your ex is getting more ass then you." Z said laughing.

Tommy shook his head at him. 'Jackass…" he muttered.

"Hey man I'm just messing with you," Z said, "lighten up."

"No thanks," he said, walking down the street.

Z shook his head, "man you used to be so much fun." He said, "What happened?"

"I went to jail." Tommy said as they approached a factory.

"What do they do here?"

"Refine Iron ore, make steel." He said.

"Sounds like it sucks," Z said.

"I'm about to find out." Tommy said, "I'll see you later Z." he walked into the factory.

Z sighed, "see ya later Tommy," he muttered walking away.

* * *

Phil stood in front of the bus stop waiting "come on hurry up," he grumbled, "I got things to do."

The bus pulled up and the doors opened, a few people walked out but not the person that Phil was waiting on, "damn," he muttered.

Finally the person he was waiting for walked off, she looked around then saw Phil, "Hey!" she shouted running over, "it's been so long!"

Phil looked at her. "Hey Lil," he said, "how was your trip."

'It was alright," she said, "Wasn't as great as I was hoping."

Phil nodded, "Come on," he said, "lets get going."

"So…how's mom doing?" Phil asked.

"She's good," Lil said, "haven't seen her in a while though."

Phil nodded and kept driving.

Lil looked out and saw a guy walking out of a factory, the two locked eyes for a few seconds and Lil felt weightless "uh…who's that?" she asked.

Phil looked in his rearview, 'oh that's Tommy pickles," he muttered, "Guy's no good."

"Why?"

"He's a greaser," Phil said, 'none of them are good."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Phil said, "why are you so interested?"

"Um…no reason…" Lil said and looked out the window.

He gave her a hard look then looked ahead, "just don't do anything stupid Lil." He muttered.

* * *

Tommy walked into his Apartment, Kimi looked up from the TV, "so how was your second day of work?" she asked

"Same as the first day," Tommy said, walking over to the refrigerator, "no more soda?" he asked.

"Sorry! Suzie went to go get some groceries, you'll have to wait."

Tommy sighed," alright." He said walking over.

The door burst open and Dil and Z came in, "Tommy, put on a clean shirt get your leather jacket and slick your hair back we're going to a party!" Dil shouted.

"Dil you got school tomorrow,and I'm not going to a party." Tommy said.

"Come on Tommy, it's a soc party, we're gonna crash it," Z said.

Tommy thought about it, "who's all gonna be there."

"Well Phil's hosting it so I'm betting most of his friends, and we're meeting Sean and his girl." Z said. "Oh and we're gonna go meet Wally there."

"Fine I'll go," he said, "but I'm not staying all night."

"Good enough!" Dil shouted, "Kimi you wanna come?"

"Sorry, me and Suzie are hanging out here all night." Kimi said.

"Alright, We ride!" Dil shouted running downstairs.

"Still the same person I remember." Tommy muttered and walked out.

* * *

Phil had a drink in his hand and he was talking to his friends, "so you guy's ready for next weeks football game?" he asked.

'Hell yeah!" Chuckie said, "It's going to be great."

"Dude aren't you the water boy?" one of the guys asked him.

"Yeah…" Chuckie muttered.

Phil looked around for his sister, he saw her sitting on the swing set talking to some girl, "who's that…" he muttered, then kept looking around, he saw Tommy and Dil walking around, "what the hell are those two doing here?" he growled pointing at Tommy and Dil.

"Probably just chilling out." One of his friends said, "relax man It's a party, even greasers deserve to have some fun."

Phil grumbled and looked away.

* * *

Tommy walked around, some guy gave him a beer and he looked at it, "doesn't look poisoned." He muttered, taking a drink.

"Relax T, we won't be jumped." Dil said, then saw Phil glaring at them, "on second thought you might want to keep your switchblade close."

Tommy shook his head and walked away, he saw Wally sitting next to a brunette on the swings, _I know her from somewhere,_ tommy thought to himself, then remembered the girl he saw in a car passing by, and that feeling of weightlessness he felt when their eye's met, he slowly started walking towards her,

* * *

Lil sat talking to Wally, the two had barely met and they were already best friends, "so you wanna come over some time?" Lil asked Wally.

"I wish I could," Wally said, "It's just I have a job after school."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I'm a waitress in a diner not too far from here." Wally said.

"That's cool," Lil said, "well anytime you need anything…" Lil felt a chill go down her spine and she turned around, _that's the guy from before… _she thought to herself as tommy walked over,

"Hey Tommy!" Wally said, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah…I just got back from…visiting my aunt…" Tommy muttered.

Wally gave him a puzzled look, "but…" then she realized what he was saying and nodded, "well Lil I better get going, but it was nice talking to you." Wally said smiling and walked away.

"Good talking to you Wally!" Lil said, "So your name is Tommy?"

"I see you've heard of me." Tommy said taking Wally's seat.

"I hear your no good." Lil muttered.

"And who told you that?" he asked.

"My brother Phil."

Tommy chuckled a little, "well to be truthful I'm not the best guy around, and neither is your brother."

"If you're here to bag on my brother…" Lil started.

"No, I'm not here to do that, I'm just having a conversation with you," Tommy said, "I never knew Phil had a sister."

"Well we were separated when our parents divorced." Lil said.

"That's why I never seen you before."

"Well maybe you have.'

"Nope, I would've remembered seeing such a beautiful girl."

Lil blushed, "I'm not that pretty." She muttered to herself, then stood up, "I gotta go," she said and started walking away, she tripped and fell back, Tommy stood up and caught her, the moment they touched a surge of electricity flowed through both of them, Lil stood there in Tommy's arms, rooted to the spot.

Tommy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lil whispered back, slowly pulling away from Tommy, "I…I gotta go…" she said and walked away from him.

Tommy watched her leave, _what's wrong with me? _Tommy thought, _she's just a girl._

Lil walked towards Phil and his friends, _what's wrong with me? _She thought, _I've never felt like this before. _

Phil saw Lil and walked over, "what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Uh…what?" Lil asked dazed, "…yeah…I'm fine…I'm just…tired…" she started walking towards Phil's car,

Phil looked at tommy and saw him looking at Lil, Phil glared at him and walked after Lil, "I'll drop you off at home then." He said, _no need for you to stay around for what's about to happen._

Tommy saw Phil glaring at him, "time to go now," he muttered and walked over to Dil and Z, "hey guy's, lets go," he said, "find Sean and his girlfriend and lets get going,"

"Why?" Dil asked.

"I think that Phil's about to do something," he said, "I don't know what but I don't want to stick around when he does."

Dil nodded, "alright let's get going," he said, "Z go find Sean and his girl,"

Z nodded and stood up, walking towards a Keg where Sean and his girlfriend were.

"Tommy why do you think something's going to happen?" Dil asked.

"I was talking to his sister, and I May or may not have been putting a move on her," Tommy said, "or what might have looked like it."

"oh shit…Phil has a sister?"

"Shut it," Tommy said, "and lets get going."

* * *

Phil came back, "where's Tommy and the others?" he asked.

"They split like an hour ago," Chuckie said, "why?"

"Cause I'm going to kick their asses." He growled, "Tommy was putting the moves on my sister and I'm kicking his ass."

"The greaser thinks he has a chance with one of our girls?" one of Phil's friends said, "that'll be the day!"

"Shut it Mel," Phil said, "when I see that greaser I'm gonna kill him, that goes for all of his friends too."

* * *

Tommy walked into his apartment, he looked at the couch and saw Kimi and Suzie asleep, he sighed and walked into his room, he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the laundry bin, he sat down on his bed, _why is this girl making me feel so weird? _He thought to himself.

"You alright Tommy?" Kimi asked walking in.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well you've been sitting on your bed for a good hour just looking at the floor." Kimi muttered sitting next to him, "now what's wrong?"

Tommy sighed, "I met a girl today,"

"Oh good for you," Kimi said smiling.

'No not good," tommy said, "she's a soc, and her brother is Phil Deville."

"Well why are you thinking about it?" Kimi asked, "Usually you wouldn't go near a Soc girl."

"I know…but she's…I don't know…I mean I saw her and I felt weightless, then we touched and…and it felt like someone just attached live wires to me."

Kimi looked at him then smiled, 'aw, our little Tommy has a crush."

"Shut it, I don't have a crush." Tommy said.

"Come on, you felt weightless, electricity sparked between you two," Kimi said, "your Smitten and you know it."

"What does it matter?" he muttered, "she's a soc, I'm a greaser, she's probably had everything handed to her since birth and I've been living in an apartment on my own since I was thirteen."

"Well probably not all her life," Kimi said, "remember Phil used to live on this side of the tracks."

"Don't remind me." Tommy muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up and let out a sigh, he got out of bed and got some clothes on, "Kimi!" he shouted, walking out of his door, "if I go into the living room and you and Suzie are naked again I swear to god!" he walked into the living room and found both of them sitting at the table, breakfast already made.

"Sheesh give us some credibility." Suzie said, "We even made you breakfast."

"Thanks," he said, putting a plate together, "so what are you two doing today?"

"Going to school," Kimi mumbled sadly.

"Same," Suzie said, "what about you Tommy?"

"Got work," he said, eating his food fast.

"Calm down, it's not going anywhere." Kimi said.

"I got to get to work," He mumbled, finishing his plate and putting it in the sink, he grabbed a bottle of coke from the refrigerator and ran out, "See you guy's later!" he said.

"Bye Tommy!" Suzie shouted.

"See ya Airhead!" Kimi said.

Tommy ran down the steps and down the street, "shoulda woken up earlier." He muttered, 'forgot how far my job is."

"Stop it!" someone shouted, making Tommy stop and look around.

"Look girly, either you give us your bag, or this is gonna get messy." A deep, menacing voice said.

"I'm not giving up my bag!"

Tommy recognized the voice, he looked around and saw a small group in the alley, he started running over to it.

"Come on give us the bag!"

"NO!"

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked angrily, making everyone turn to him, there were four people in all, three guy's and one girl.

"Tommy!" the girl said happily, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"This don't concern you," the ring leader of the three guy's said, 'go about your business."

"I think it does concern me considering this is my sister," he said.

"Hey boss," one of the guy's whispered to the leader, "I know this guy, his names Tommy, I heard this guy ripped another dudes throat out for insulting his family.

"Na, he bit it out, chumlee said so, he was there when it happened!"

The leader looked warily at Tommy, "w-we weren't goin' to hurt the girl!" the leader said, "we was just…makin' sure she had all her books for school ya know?"

"Likely story," Tommy growled, "Now get out of here!"

The three quickly ran off, bumping into each other as they ran.

Tommy smirked a little, then turned to the girl, she was about six years old, with white, porcelain skin, her hair was white and straight, going past her shoulders, she had on an old jeans jacket, with faded blue jeans and a black, torn shirt, she held three books in her arms and a bag on her back, "Arianna, what have I told you about going around alone?'

"Not my fault, honest! Mommy went to work early, and Dil didn't wake up this morning! So I had to go to school by myself."

Tommy shook his head and let out a sigh, "come on, lets get you to school." He said.

She skipped beside him as they walked, "I knew you were going to get out of jail," she said, "You're too nice to hurt anyone."

He smirked a little, "yeah, I know."

"Mommy said you were back, and I wanted to go see you, but Dil wouldn't take me, he said that you needed your rest."

"Wish he would've remembered that yesterday when he dragged me to that party last night," he muttered.

Arianna Giggled, "he said you stayed home."

"Next time you see Dil, tell him he's a liar."

"Okay!"

Tommy smiled, and stopped as they got to the elementary school, "whelp, here we are." He said.

"Can you come during lunch to eat with me?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I got to work through lunch."

"Oh…well can you come get me after school so we can walk home together?"

"Sure Arianna."

"Pinky swear?" she asked, holding her pinky out.

He smiled and linked his pinky with hers, "Pinky swear Ari." He said, "Now go get an education!"

"Okay!" she said happily, and skipped into the building.

Tommy smiled, then turned around and started walking, as he walked a car pulled over right in front of him, Phil got out, "well Phil, what a surprise." Tommy said boredly.

"Can it Pickles," Phil growled, "we need to talk."

"No, we don't, we don't need to talk, we don't ever need to talk again." Tommy growled, walking around Phil's car, Phil grabbed him and slammed him into the side of his car.

"You stay away from my sister you son of a bitch," Phil snarled. "I don't want a damn greaser trying to feel my sister up."

"I wouldn't be trying to intimidate someone like me." Tommy grumbled.

"And why's that?" Phil asked, and then heard a small click; he looked down and saw a pistol being pointed at his stomach.

"Because someone like me always has some kind of protection," Tommy said.

Phil let go of Tommy's shirt, Tommy put his gun away, "now you made me late to work," Tommy said, he turned and started walking away, "oh, and if I want to talk to your sister, there's not a damn thing you can do." And with that, Tommy rounded the corner, leaving Phil standing by his car, seething.

* * *

Lil sat at lunch with Wally, "Do you have the notes from third period?" Lil asked.

"Yeah," Wally said, taking the notes out, giving them to Lil."

"Thanks," she said, pulling out some clean paper and writing them down.

Two girls walked by and looked at Wally, they gave a sniff and stuck their noses in the air, walking away,

"What's wrong with them." Lil said, glaring at them as they walked away.

Wally just shook their heads, "they never like girls like me." Wally said, "they just think I'm a good for nothing Greaser."

"Why is the school separated like that?" she asked, "Back in Cleveland we didn't separate each other by Greaser or Soc, we were just all friends.'

"Well, it's kinda different here." Wally mumbled.

"I can tell." Lil said, "I think that should change."

"Kinda hard to change it Lil, it's been like this for years.'

'Lil!" Phil shouted, walking over, "Come on, you got class," he looked over at Wally, "and you don't need to be hanging out with the likes of her."

Wally flinched a little when he said that.

"Shut it Phil, besides, I only have my morning classes." She said, "just get out of here.'

Phil glared at Wally for a little while and walked away.

"Sorry about that Wally." Lil said, "Phil is just…being phil."

"Yeah I know," she said, 'you forget, I've known him for years."

"Really? He doesn't act like it."

"He changed about three years ago, you know, after Tommy got arrested.'

"Tommy was arrested?"

"You didn't know?" she asked stunned, "I would've thought Phil had told you."

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you Lil, if you want to know, you'll have to ask Tommy or your brother."

"Well, I'm not one of tommy's friends, and my brother probably wouldn't tell me anything so…" she looked at Wally expectantly.

Wally laughed, "I'm still not telling you."

"Fine then," she said, "Then you won't know my secret!"

" Do you really have a secret?"

"…No," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Wally laughed again, "nice try," she said, and then stood up, "I'll see you Lil, I have to go to work, stay safe alright?"

"Alright…wait…you leave early to go work?"

"Yeah, do it every day."

"Why do you work so much?" she asked.

'Well…I have a daughter."

Lil looked at her stunned, 'what?"

"Yeah, I have a little baby girl," She said, "She's only two."

"I never would have thought you would have a daughter, who's the father?"

Wally looked around nervously, "Um…I got to go Lil," she said quickly, picking up her bags and walking out, "see you later!"

"Wait!" Lil said standing up, but Wally was already gone, she sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Tommy walked down the street with Arianna, "how was school?" he asked her.

"It was great." She said, "I won in a race!"

"That's good." Tommy said, looking around, "this neighborhood got bad." He muttered.

"Yeah, mommy always locks the doors now."

He nodded, he looked up and saw the house he used to live in, 'Come on!" Arianna said, running up the steps.

Tommy smiled and followed her in, inside the house looked old and worn down, the furniture was torn and dusty, the lights were dim and flickering, and the carpet was torn up in some places.

"Mom! We're home!" Arianna shouted.

"We? Who's we?" she asked, walking down the stairs, she saw tommy and smiled, 'Tommy!" she said, walking over to him and hugging him, 'it's so good to see you.'

"Hey ma." He said, hugging her back, he looked down at her, her eyes were tired and sickly looking, her hair was limp and slightly thinned, "mom," he started.

"Oh you must be hungry, let me get you something to eat." She said, quickly walking to the kitchen, 'I think I have some left over chicken."

"Arianna go play outside." Tommy said.

"Okay big brother." She said, and ran out

"Mom," tommy said, following her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine dear." She said, taking some frozen chicken legs out of the refrigerator.

"No I mean what's wrong with you?" he asked softly. 'I can tell your sick, don't try to lie to me."

"Always observant," she mumbled, "do you want the chicken fried or just cooked on the stove."

"Mom quit changing the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just asking if you want it fried or cooked on the stove?"

"Fried," he said quickly, 'Now are you going to-"

"Yes, I'll tell you what's wrong." She said, letting out a ragged cough, she turned to him, "do you want the long story or the short?"

"Long," he said, sitting down at the table.

"I've been feeling sick for over a year now." She said, while cooking the chicken, "about six months ago I went to the doctor, he said I have cancer."

"What?" he asked, standing up?

"Sit down, I'm not done." She said, and waited til he sat down before she began again, "now, he said it's a lung cancer, and that the treatment for it is next to impossible to afford, they told me I had at the most, six months, if I'm lucky a year."

"Why didn't you tell me when you visited me?" he asked.

"For what? It would've just made you worry," she walked over and put a plate of chicken in front of him, "and don't take it personal, I haven't told anyone, except for my boss."

Tommy looked up at her, "you need to stop working," he said.

"And why is that?"

"Your sick mom," he said, "I know you overwork yourself every day, if you go too far, then you might literally work yourself into the ground."

"Well, if I don't work, then who's going to pay for this house, or the food."

"Have Dil get a job, I'll start giving you my pay checks!"

"You need your checks to pay for that apartment of yours," she said, "I don't want you to have to come back and live with me because I can't keep a job," she walked to the refrigerator, "and as for Dil, he's in school, I don't want to deprive him of an education."

"He didn't even go to school today!" Tommy said, standing up, "Arianna said that Dil didn't' even wake up today!"

"He has mornings off," she said, "since he has all his credits he doesn't have to go to school in the mornings."

Tommy sighed and sat down, "I get paid more than I should," he said, "I can afford to give you at least half of my check."

"No Tommy, I'm not taking hand outs, you know I don't accept charity."

"It's not charity ma! It's…It's…"

"It's charity, and you know it." She said, "I promise tommy, I won't go overboard with work."

He looked at her for a while, "are you sure, you don't want me to help you?'

"I'm sure Tommy," she said, "Now eat your chicken before it gets cold."

Tommy watched his mother for a while, and then picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite out of it.

She let out a small laugh, 'you remind me so much of your father, always stubborn."

Tommy stiffened, "yeah, don't talk about him when I'm around." He muttered, "guy makes me sick."

"Tommy…"

He looked at his mom, and she nodded her head, 'fine, I won't talk about him." She said, turning back to the stove, "do you want to stay? Dil was talking about having some kind of game night."

"No, I got to get up early in the morning." He said, finishing his chicken, "but I'll come by in the morning so Arianna doesn't have to walk by herself."

"Well isn't that sweet of you." she said, "I'll have some breakfast ready in the morning for you, you can invite Kimi and Suzie over too if their still there in the morning."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Tommy, who do you think gave them the key?"


End file.
